


A Drifter's Bet

by Rasava



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasava/pseuds/Rasava
Summary: Drifter and Guardian have been together for some time, but could a gambit match gone wrong break them?
Relationships: The Drifter (Destiny)/Reader, The Drifter/Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 22





	A Drifter's Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Guardian's race, gender, and class is never stated, any can enjoy!

Drifter and I had been together for some time now. Who would have thought that the Hero of the Red War and some stranger who came into the annex would have gotten together? Certainly not me. Most people saw him as a rat, a scheming nuisance. And at first? That’s exactly what I thought too. I didn’t trust him in the slightest.

If someone had told me that in the not so distant future, I’d be here, curled into his arms in the morning… well, quite frankly I would have shot them. My back was facing him, with his large hands clasping around my middle. I was awake, simply enjoying the warm light coming in through the shades in my apartment. His snores were still lightly brushing my neck.

Unfortunately for the sleeping man, I had regular obligations to take care of. Gently tugging his hands away, I push up from the bed. I pull on my pants and an undershirt. My chest plate and helmet were still in the living room, having been pulled off haphazardly last night. 

Before I can fully leave the bed, a hand reaches out and grasps my wrist. “The hell you gettin’ up so early for?” Drifter’s voice is still sleep ridden.

I pull his hand up and gently kiss his knuckles. “Some of us have jobs.” I send him a sly wink.

His lips turn upwards. “Ah, how’d I get so lucky, getting a hard workin’ little guardian?”

I crouch down and peck him on the lips before pulling back. “I’ll see you later for some gambit.” We both send each other a sweet smile before I leave for the day.

It was filled with the usual. Shooting, looting, doing patrols, falling off a cliff, an angry Ghost berating me for said falling, more shooting, and finally claiming all my well deserved awards back at the tower. I always did my more illicit activities at dusk. Back when I was a little baby guardian, going off the grid to help a sly man collect strange things called motes and power up the darkness, well that thought might have given me a heart attack.

Now it was my typical routine, climbing down those stairs into the annex to talk to Ol’ Drifter. What can I say? He was a man with a plan, and I wanted to be in that clan. And he’s hot, yeah. Pretty hot. It was quite late into the day, so there were only a couple of stragglers left in his space. A fire team was converting umbral engrams, and another brushed past me after buying bounties.

Drifter’s easy smile turns into a wide grin when he sees me. “Hey, there hotshot!” His hands grip my waist, and tugs me close. “Kill any Gods today?”

“Oh, yeah. About twelve actually.”

We chuckle with each other before he speaks again. “I got a real good bargain for you today.” He pulls away, and holds up one of his famous coins. “One day exclusive offer for my favorite guardian. Best take it before it disappears.” The coin vanishes.

Crossing my arms, I reply, “oh, yeah? What kind of offer are we talking about?”

“I got the in on a real tough gambit match tonight. I’m putting in all my best freaks and making ‘em punch each other. I’m testin’ out some things. You in?”

“Oh, I’m one of your best freaks, huh?”

“Course you are! It makes you pretty hot, can’t lie.”

I roll my eyes, but I already know my answer. “Yeah, I’m in.”

“Great,” Drifter grins. “But I gotta warn you, I’m not pulling my punches for this match.”

“Uh-huh,” I teased with an easy smile. “I think I can handle myself, tough guy.” 

He shrugs as I turn to leave and make preparations. “Lovin’ the view!” My head whips back around, and he’s shamelessly watching my backside. I glare at him, but the smile on my face refuses to leave.

It was nearly midnight when this so-called tough gambit match finally got started. The first round was undoubtedly pretty tough, but nothing my team couldn’t handle. We win the round, and the second starts immediately.

As soon as it began, I realized Drifter had not been entirely honest about how tough he meant this match would be. Two of my teammates are down within a minute, another is stuck behind cover, and my arm is twisted in a shape that arms should not be twisted. There’s so many enemies that it’s completely breaking the gambit system. Communications are down, motes aren’t even being produced from killed enemies, and the bank itself is smoking.

Clutching my broken arm, I fire as much as I can from my position before I run out of ammo. “Damn it!” I toss my gun aside as I’m forced to retreat even further back. Immediately after ducking out of cover, bullets spray me from every angle, and I’m hit several times. One goes straight through my hand, and I’m left crawling away. An enemy descends on me quickly, a large foot coming down onto my leg. With a screech, I slash at it with my knife, and down it.

My leg is undoubtedly broken as well, but my revived teammates pull me back. One puts up a barrier, and we manage to make a solid foothold, only able to wait for help.

Soon enough, Drifter had managed to call any other available guardian that wouldn’t snitch about the whole incident, and the squads swept in. My ghost is slowly but surely healing up the major damage when Drifter himself arrives on the destruction filled battleground.

He’s at my side kneeling in a second, but he can’t even say a word as his hands hold onto my healthy one. The other one still has a gaping hole and blood spewing from it. I’m not sure what to say in the moment, because I knew that nothing could erase his guilt. “Man, that was pretty crazy, huh?” Nice one.

He glares up at me with indescribable pain in his eyes. “You could have all died.”

I shrug and stretch out the broken leg as best I can for Ghost to heal. “But we didn’t.”

“I fucked up, and you could have just been dust.”

“I’ll say.” Ghost chimes in with clear irritation in his voice, but I silence him with a glare.

“Everyone is fine, Drift.” I try again, pulling my hand from his and laying it on his face. “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

For the first time since I met him, I see intense emotion in his eyes as he looks up at me. He’s usually a rock and difficult to read, but I can see everything now. The discussion is definitely not over, but he rushes forward to pull me into his arms nonetheless. I laugh, but grunt at the same time. He apologizes and pulls back.

“Maybe just gentle cuddling for a few days, huh?” I suggest with a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other fanfiction here, or check out my wattpad for original content <3 https://www.wattpad.com/user/RasavaWrites


End file.
